


Germany Bound

by ruric



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: <a href="without_me.livejournal.com/">without_me</a>. asked for Chris/Steve on a train or other form of transport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germany Bound

Chris’s head is half-turned to look out of the window, his eyes unfocused, staring out at the fields and woods, eyes closing in a long, slow blink every so often. Steve’s not sure whether Chris is taking in the landscape or is lost in his own world, but he sure as hell knows there’s more rich lush greenery out there than either a boy from Oklahoma or one living in Cali are used to seeing.

The train rocks over a set of points sending his shoulder swaying into Chris’s. Sleepy blue eyes look at him, full of promise, and Chris’s hand curves over Steve’s knee. Palm flattening, his nails hooking under the seam of Steve’s jeans, sliding slowly up the inside of his thigh. An arched eyebrow and Chris sends him that look, the one asking whether he’s got the balls to follow where Chris’s going to lead, the look he’s never been able to resist.

A glance across the carriage shows Eric’s chin tilting higher, his head rocking into the back of the seat with a huffed snore, and Steve knows he’ll be out for hours yet. 

Jerrod’s lips twitch up into a smile, his fingers hooking over the brim of the hat.

“Go to it, boys,” he drawls at them in a voice gone all home town, accent sweet and rich as honey, a slow wink sent their way as he pulls his hat down over his eyes.

It’s all the privacy they’re going to get but it’ll be enough.


End file.
